Missing
by The Hope Lions
Summary: A short little story about Claire Novak telling Daphne Allens why her husband Emmanuel never returned. Please read and say if you'd like to see the full length story!


Missing

"You're not going to find him," a young blonde girl called from across the street. Daphne Allen turned to face her confused by the tears that stained the girl's cheeks.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at the girl who couldn't have been older than 14. "Did you know Emmanuel?"

The girl shook her head and Daphne noticed how she'd crumpled the "Have You Seen This Man" flyer in her hand. "I didn't know Emmanuel," the girl sighed. "But I can give you the answers you need."

Answers. That's all Daphne needed. She had to know where her husband had gone. Last time she'd seen him Emmanuel was untying her from the chair after a demon attacked her. Then he left with that Dean man… and in the two months since there had been no sign. "Let me buy you a hot chocolate," the woman decided pointing to the café behind her. "And we can talk."

"Make it a black coffee and we have a deal," the girl replied moving ahead. Daphne stood back surprised that such a young and pretty girl would like such a mature drink. Still, something told Daphne that this blonde felt much older than her years.

"What's your name?' Daphne asked setting the cup before the girl.

"Claire," she replied not looking away from the window where busy people dashed about. "Claire Novak."

Claire… it was a fitting name for this blonde girl. The kind of name Emmanuel said he'd give his daughter… Wait. "Is your father Emmanuel?"

Claire finally turned to look Daphne in the face, "Yes…and no. My father's name is Jimmy Novak. Over three years ago he walked out of our house and disappeared. A year later he returned…and my whole life changed." Daphne didn't understand what this had to do with Emmanuel, but she wondered if these were the memories he'd forgotten upon their meeting. "He had spent the past year acting as a vessel for an angel named Castiel. My father was freed from Castiel, but he returned to being his vessel to save me."

"To save you?" Daphne asked shaking her head in confusion. The talk of angels made perfect sense to her, but the religious woman didn't understand how an angel could be bad.

Claire nodded her head, "We were being attacked by demons. I allowed Castiel to possess me, and my father took the angel back so I could go free. I never saw him again, well, except for on the news when Castiel went on a killing spree a little over a year ago. I'm sorry Mrs. Allen, but your concept of an angel is very wrong…And you were married to one."

God had led Daphne to Emmanuel, and now she understood why. What did her mom always say? Be king to everyone, you never know when you might be hosting an angel. If only Daphne hadn't been so kind, maybe her heart wouldn't be breaking as much. "So the reason Emmanuel…"

"Castiel," Claire interrupted. "Emmanuel never existed."

Daphne nodded her head, but didn't quite believe the girl's words. "So the reason Castiel never returned was because he regained his memories and went back to being an angel."

"That would seem to be the case," Claire shrugged. "Anyway, I best be going, things to do. I'm glad I found your sign though; it might help me."

Daphne knew that tone. It was the tone of someone in way over their head, "Claire. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill an angel and free my father," the girl smiled brightly. "And now I have an idea where to look. Goodbye Daphne."

Before Daphne could stop the teen, she was gone down the street where she jumped into the seat of a car that barely slowed. Daphne looked down at the poster in her hands and sent up a silent prayer. _Protect Claire, and if there is any of my husband left in this fallen angel then help him too._

* * *

><p>I've had this idea in my head for far too long so i decided to finally write it down. There is a full-length story here, so if you'd like to know more about Claire and her plans to kill Cas review and I might just write it.<p> 


End file.
